


Cat & Dog

by hoonhao_love



Series: #hyunlixissuperior [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hwang Hyunjin as dog owner, Lee Felix as cat owner, M/M, basically Hyunjin's pup Vs Felix's kitten, choose your fighter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Honestly, Hyunjin had thought that once he and Felix moved in together, clashing of habits and routines would be the problem they'd need to tackle for smooth running of their relationship.Turns out that would be the least of Hyunjin's worry.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixissuperior [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551727
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Feel Like I'm your cat, I'm your dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smutlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/gifts).



> Hi, hello! Welcome to yet another of my hyunlix work!!!!
> 
> This work is a gift to dearest [Smutlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/profile) for being an absolute sweetheart and being one of my motivation for writing more and more hyunlix!💛 Love ya, petal~~😘
> 
> Now, if you read the tags, you would've definitely noticed that Felix, in this story, is a cat owner. And we all know Felix has shown a lot of affinity towards the dogs community as compared to cat community. And same goes with Hyunjin, I mean he has a wholeass dog, so.... You know.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a hyunlix lover (and as much as I wanted to write a minlix, I couldn't find myself doing that ಠ﹏ಠ) and I had to make one of them wear the shoes of the cat community lover. And since Felix is: 1. my bias and 2. not an owner of a pet yet, he was set to be the one owning cats! Yeah! Cats! _Not one cat! But two cats! Yeepee!_  
>  That being said, Kkami isn't his original breed in my story, and hyunlix are the only child to their parents. These two facts wouldn't even matter that much to the plot line, I thought I'd still mention to let y'all know I'm aware Kkami isn't a Labrador and that Felix has two sisters. (Hyunjin is the only child, right? lol?)
> 
> I had posted this for another ship even though I had initially started writing it for hyunlix and switched it over to the other ship. This story has undergone necessary changes to suit hyunlix characters that I've been portraying in my hyunlix universe.
> 
> Also, yes, TXT's song title used at the book's title and the English translation of their lyrics as chapter titles!
> 
> Enjoy!!💛

"Mystery and Lilac had an appointment with vet yesterday and I forgot about it," Felix sulks. Hyunjin watches him gently lower a stack of books into the box labelled 'BOOKS' in neat characters. He stands up straight, huffing and wiping the sweat tickling down his neck. "You know I won't have cancelled on our lunch date otherwise, Jinnie."

Hyunjin can't stop himself from chuckling light heartedly, his hand coming to boop at his boyfriend's nose. The nose scrunches under his touch. _Cute_. "I know, shortcake," he assures, "and I love you for that." He plants a loud smooch on Felix's cheek, definitely catching the other male off guard.

It's a great honour to be witnessing Felix flush this adorably, the pink blooming from his chest and racing towards the tip of his ears. Before Hyunjin has another chance of stealing a kiss from his boyfriend, the said boyfriend escapes the room quickly, mumbling about gathering more of Hyunjin's books from the shelf. Felix almost trips over the boxes placed by the couch in his hurry. He stops to make sure that the boxes didn't contain anything delicate and then disappears into Hyunjin's room.

Hyunjin shakes his head fondly, letting his boyfriend be and instead working on putting away his glass showpieces carefully into a thicker and more steadier box. This is the third box with showpieces and it's only the first one containing breakables, at least two more boxes would be added to the list of breaklables. Hopefully he'll be able to distinguish these boxes amongst the other ones. Or maybe he should write _handle with care_ at the top in bold letters, for his own reference. He has no doubts that his boyfriend would handle it with care because, for some reason, Felix has this mindset that anything that's Hyunjin related needs utter gentleness and care, and hence Felix would be the last person to break anything in these boxes.

He straightens up from where he had been bent over the box, arranging the statues and marble dolls. It looks good enough, he decides, tucking a stray strip of bubble wrap neatly at the sides. As he stretches to release the tension in the lower back, his muscles almost cramp. Suddenly, Hyunjin feels like he's sixty and not twenty-three, a young and healthy adult. _Lord, he really should start taking better care of his back._

A brief stretch-up session later, the Korean male moves around. Grabbing the marker pen, he begins to scribble over the top flap of the box in the most legible writing he could. Sad and depressed _handle with care :(_ stares back at him. _Huh, something went wrong_. It takes him a few seconds to realise why it looks depressed. Well, sad and depressed is what it'll look for few more days before Hyunjin decides to free it from its trapped misery.

He had made sure to write it neatly, his handwriting readable so that in case his friends actually came to help them with their move, they'd be sure to take care of them if Hyunjin wouldn't be there to instruct them. The only other someone who could break things in his box—

"Theo!" Felix yells loudly, the voice slightly echoing now that the house is nearly empty. It is quickly followed by ground shaking thumps. Hyunjin can only hope his books were the cause of the alarmingly loud noise and not the frames that are waiting to be bubble wrapped, or Felix – Hyunjin swears he has never seen a person clumsier than Felix. "Stop jumping! I was doing something, wasn't I? Go out, right now, Theo."

Hyunjin looks up at the doorway of his room, amused at the one-sided verbal exchange. Felix and Theo's interactions are never not amusing to Hyunjin, there's always a possibility of something going wrong when the two are involved – _Theo, the hyperactive pup, and Felix, the Australian klutz_. Kkami, who had been silently watching Hyunjin putter around this whole time, raises his head too, probably wondering what his excited brother had done this time to entail getting kicked out of the room.

And sure enough, Theo walks out of the room with his tail tucked between his legs and ears drooped, looking woebegone. Hyunjin kneels down and coos softly, patting his thighs to call the pup closer. Theo raises his head long enough to steal a glance and drags himself towards Hyunjin. Kkami makes a sound that vaguely resembles a human huffing and settles back down in his bed, closing his eyes, decidedly done witnessing enough headassery for the day.

"Come here, my big baby," Hyunjin addresses Theo in baby voice, gesturing his German shepherd to come to him quicker. Theo makes it safely across the floor that's littered with boxes and tall flower vases, knocking nothing off on his short journey, coming to lick at his father's face. He isn't as excited as he was before, Felix getting upset with him had visibly saddened him. That draws another chuckle from Hyunjin, nothing new there.

Hyunjin rubs his ears, letting Theo burry his face in his neck, whimpering a little as if telling his father how bad the other father was for scolding him for no good reason. He let's the pup do as he pleases, running his fingers through the healthy fur. It's smooth, almost too smooth to be real. It's addicting.

"Aww," Hyunjin coos again, thoroughly amused, and also feeling slightly bad for his giant baby, "did Pa yell at you? Did he kick my baby out of the room? What should Dada do to make Theo happy again?"

Theo makes a very displeasing sound just as Hyunjin finishes talking, and it soars Hyunjin's heart a little. Kkami looks up, one ear perked up, barks once, and settles down. Probably telling Theo to stop being a baby. Theo whines. Hyunjin snorts at the exchange, reaching over to rub his other dog, running his hand over his body. Kkami thumps his tail twice in response and goes still.

"Is Kkami also being mean to Theo?" He kisses top of Theo's head, patting him till he settles down near his legs, and stops whining for attention.

Hyunjin goes back to bubble wrapping the small photo frames, patting Theo every now and then. Felix comes back in to the living room soon after with another stack of books in his arms.

Theo raises his head but, on noticing it was Felix, paws at his own nose, and drags himself to lay his head and half of his upper torso in Hyunjin's lap. He feels heavy in Hyunjin's lap, reminding how much the pup has grown, now no longer a tiny little thing Hyunjin could just scoop in his arm and pepper in kisses. He bends down to drop another kiss. They grow up so fast, first Kkami and now Theo. _God_ , he feels like an old man, sitting in his house and reminiscing about how small his kids were and how they've grown up now.

"You were just a tiny little pup, you know," Hyunjin starts, running his fingers through Theo's fur, scratching behind his ear and then under his jaw. The pup goes pliant under his fingers, panting happily at the attention.

Felix comes to pat Theo as soon as his arms get freed. He gets on his knees too, cupping the pups face in his palm, leaning closer to nuzzle his face into the fur. Hyunjin watches in pure amusement the way Theo absolutely thrills at the attention. "I was there when we got you home. Cute, excited little pup, barking at everyone that passed by. You got soo many praises as you grew up, baby. Such a good boy, you are. I'm so, so proud of you. Pa is sorry for yelling at you earlier, oh, sweet child of mine."

Happy at the attention from both his parents, Theo rolls to lay on his side, welcoming the sudden onslaught of pats and body rubs. He looks up at Felix, mouth open wide, tongue out and ears perked up, blissful as ever. If he was a cat, he'd probably be purring by now.

Speaking of cats. "Mystery and Lilac have yet to meet Theo, shortcake," Hyunjin reminds, looking away from his pup's happy face. "I'm not worried about Lilac. But Mystery and Theo.... they will get along, right?"

Felix hums, still cooing at the youngest addition to the family. "I'm sure Mystery will get along with Theo. Theo is such a likable guy, isn't he?" And then, in a baby voice, "Isn't our Theo just the best baby boy? Isn't he?"

Hyunjin sighs, calling for Kkami to join their affection fest. Kkami seems a little relunctanct to leave the couch just for kisses. Hyunjin isn't persistent for nothing and after a while, Kkami does jump off and move closer to Hyunjin. He wags his tail, panting as Hyunjin begins pampering him, draping himself over the Labrador and running his fingers through his fur.

"Mystery got along with Kkami real quick, Theo shouldn't be a big deal." Felix falls on his ass when Kkami comes over to greet him, licking his face without hesitating.

"Yes, my big boy, I love you too!" Felix laughs loudly, not holding himself back from being obnoxious this one time, giggling as Kkami insists on licking his face.

Hyunjin doesn't mention how Theo has yet to meet a cat. Who knows how's he going to react to a cat, let alone two. But hopefully, Kkami would be a great big brother to Theo and keep an eye out for him.

▼・ᴥ・▼ ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

  
To be frank, when Hyunjin had proposed the idea of moving together, Felix had thought getting used to sharing a space with each other would be the hardest thing. They did stay over frequently, but it wasn't going to be same. They'd have to adjust to each others habits, needs and wants. There would be times where they'd need to compromise, and there would be times where they'd have to sacrifice. And growing up as the only child, compromising and sacrificing hadn't come easy to either of them.

Honestly, Felix had thought clashing of habits would be the problem they'd need to tackle for smooth running of their relationship.

Turns out that would be the least of Felix's worry.


	2. What we got is no coincidence, but kitty-incidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Mystery don't get along, they quickly find out.

Theo and Mystery don't get along, they quickly find out.

(=｀ェ´=)

Just to put Hyunjin's worries at rest, the couple had decided to introduce Theo to Felix's cats before they moved into their new home. Felix is certain they'd get along, while Hyunjin had a voice whispering that they won't and he feared that it would be the truth.

Hyunjin found himself once again asking how he got this lucky with Felix, when the man, instead of brushing his worries off, had offered a simple solution. It is so Felix to take every small thing that bothers Hyunjin this seriously. And he'll forever be grateful for it.

_("If something bothers you, then it bothers me too. Regardless of how big or small of a deal it is, understood?")_

Wow, Hyunjin really does love a certain Lee Felix. _(Spread the word.)_

Felix's place is the one they decide as their meeting point, to not put the cats in an unfamiliar environment. Kkami has been there before, so he won't be in an unfamiliar place either. Only Theo would, but Theo has always been better than Kkami at adjusting to unfamiliar environment, people and habits. Hyunjin doesn't worry about that though. In fact, it's not even in his _list_ of worries, let alone be _least_ of his worries.

As the elevator dings open, Hyunjin makes a swift decision of getting Kkami in first and then Theo, so that the cats and the pup would have a mutual.... uh, friend? Something that both sides can depend on, a familiar presence of sorts to the three pets? He runs his fingers through his hair, messing the precariously placed strands of his hair. Hyunjin doesn't really remember what he was thinking when he made that decision. But that won't matter.

He walks in with Kkami on leash, leaving Theo to wait out in the lobby. The Labrador walks in, sniffing at the pair of shoes before pulling Hyunjin inside. He walks in, in confident strides, used to the space and it's architecture.

Once he spots the other human, Kkami happily walks towards where Felix is stood by the living room doorway. Hyunjin drops the leash and let's Kkami drag the red leash across the floor. Felix smiles at the dog, warm and loving, and it's enough to make the Korean forget about the clumsy pup he left out.

Eyes shifting away, Hyunjin finds Lilac standing in the kitchen, the British Shorthair's pure white fur blending in beautifully with the white marbled counter, her glowing eyes attentively watching Kkami. Lilac quickly jumps off the kitchen counter though, coming to stand between Felix's legs, waiting for Kkami to make his way towards them. She playful swipes her paw at Kkami when the dog licks her in a greeting, purring loudly.  
Mystery comes strolling at the extact moment from Felix's room, looking rather bored, but on noticing Kkami's presence, her entire being perks up, skipping over to playfully nip at the big dog's paw. When Kkami licks at her head, Mystery lowers her body against the floor, inviting the dog to play with her. She meows and Hyunjin's heart melts.

Felix sighs, Hyunjin watches the way he slumps into himself just a tiny bit. He's still relaxed, posture nowhere close to being as stiff as Hyunjin himself feels. Maybe Hyunjin is overreacting and everything is going to be okay. Felix isn't usually wrong, and he hopes it stands true today also.

Felix bends and unclips the leash from Kkami's collar, patting his head affectionately. "Go, sit there." Obedient as ever, Kkami walks and slumps against the couch, letting Lilac crawl all over him. Mystery follows the dog still jumping around, urging her big friend to join her.

Hyunjin doesn't even realise he's zoned out and jumps when he feels something slide around his neck. "Okay, maybe I'm being silly and worrying over nothing." He admits sulkily, his own hands snaking around Felix's waist.

Felix's laugh is nothing more than a puff of warm breath fanning across the side of his neck, but it works just fine in making Hyunjin melt in his lover's arms. "Did you leave Theo out, babe?"

He nods, pulling away from the warmth. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Oh, absolutely. Boy, oh, boy, can't wait to put all our worries to rest."

Hyunjin cracks a smile at the way Felix calls it their worries, even though it's cent percent Hyunjin's. It is something so insignificant but hides such a deep meaning. He isn't even sure if Felix realised what he said, and this thought clearly has him almost forgetting how to breathe.

Felix looks optimistic, but the Korean male has a feeling Mystery and Theo just won't get along. And the thought saddens him immensely. He has come to love Mystery and Lilac as his own and the prospect of their pets not getting along makes him feel uneasy. He shakes his head, turning away to get Theo inside.

 _No, he's just being silly._ They'd get along. Why wouldn't they? Mystery is unlike any cats, always soo social and friendly. Theo is the cutest little thing. They'd get along.

Theo is right where Hyunjin had told him to be, sitting by the big flower pot. He stands up at sight of his father, wagging his tail, panting and dancing in place, not moving a single inch away from his designated spot. Indeed a good boy and Hyunjin thinks back on the days Felix and he had worked hard to get their excited pup to learn small and basic instructions. Theo, though too hyper most of the time, never failed to obey their instructions and Hyunjin finds himself reaching in his pocket for Theo's favourite biscuits.

"Theo, see what Da got for you, see? See?" He bends just enough for Theo to gobble on to the biscuit piece with ease. A tiny piece falls from his mouth, but he tracks it down eagerly, munching on it.

Hyunjin sits on his haunches, taking to running his fingers through the German Shepherd's fur, just quietly looking at him. After Theo is done, Hyunjin clips his leash back on, tugging on it to get him to walk. He pauses when Theo looks up at him, eyes looking as if he's pleading Hyunjin not to leash him. Hyunjin smiles big, patting several times to make him stop looking at him like that. He chuckles, the sound bouncing in the empty corridor, tugging the pup again, "Let's go." Theo and his hilariously inconvenient incidents with leashes won't be stopping Hyunjin from putting him on leash when needed. Maybe when Lilac and Mystery warms up then he will unclip the leash, let Theo play with the cats. But until then, the leash stays on.

A short walk later, Hyunjin pushes the door open, letting Theo walk in. But the pup doesn't walk in, just lingering by the door uncertainly, sniffing the air. Hyunjin urges him to move, but the pup stands his ground, looking very suspicious of his surroundings. He turns his head to look at Hyunjin, tilting it to the side.

"Kkami is inside, come on, let's go," Hyunjin finds himself saying. He sounds desparate even to his own ears. Theo doesn't move, continues to stare at him instead.

Exhasparated, Hyunjin begins to bodily haul him in but gives up soon when all he manages to do is give the giant pup a strong, firm hug. He huffs, _stupid big pup that Hyunjin loves._ Theo is practically smiling at him, for the failed attempt or the hug, who knows.  
Plan two is Hyunjin pushing the bottom of the pup, hoping Theo would get the hint of this unconventional gesture and move the fuck in. _Damnit._

He sighs when Theo just stands by the entryway, sniffing and getting a little restless. All this work and he hasn't even moved? At all? When did Theo become this heavy? Or did Hyunjin become weak?

Hyunjin is seconds away from giving up and sliding down the door, when soft sound of approaching feet captures his attention. He sighs at the prospect of Theo moving when he sees Felix's familiar figure. He dramatically flicks a bid of sweat off of his forehead.

"What's taking you two this long, huh?" Felix asks, rounding around the corner, his arms crossed over his chest, pouting at his boyfriend.

Much to Hyunjin's relief, Theo does move closer to Felix, rubbing his face into Felix's thighs, asking for head rubs. Felix gives in, cooing and mumbling about how well Theo was doing in such an unfamiliar environment.

Hyunjin briefly wonders if it's too early to say he's tired and then proceed to call it a day.

Felix takes the leash Hyunjin offers, still rubbing top of the pup's head affectionately. Theo, distracted with some good pats and Felix's soothing voice, walks alongside his other parent when Felix tugs him in, letting his other father guide him deeper into the house. Hyunjin laughs at the naive baby.

He then hurriedly slips his sneakers off, trying to not worry too much about Theo and Mystery not getting along.

Kkami hadn't caused any problem when he was introduced to the cats. On his first meet with the oldest cat, he had readily allowed Lilac to walk all over him. _Literally._ And Lilac had decided she liked Kkami just for that, and the dog, since, has gone on to become Lilac's favourite bed to lie on. _Good for her._  
Kkami was there when they had gone to adopt the kitten, the Bombay Cat a tiny ball of sleek black fur, fluffy in Felix's arms. The tiny Mystery had taken an instant liking to the animal five times her size. And Kkami, just being the fatherly dog he was, had instantly accept the cute kitten, letting the tiny little creature get away with any mischief.

But Kkami had always been a calm dog, his mannerisms gentle with a hint of carefulness. It gave the opposite party ample of time to get used to his presence, his quiet nature luring them in instead of scaring them away. Which is just so opposite of what Theo stands for. That pup is hyper every single minute of the day, rendering both Kkami and Hyunjin exhausted. He doesn't wait for people or pets to get used to him, too excited to care for any formalities that dogs might have. It was fine when he was small, easy to scoop, but now that he's grown in size, he looks quite threatening.

And that's exactly what is worrying him. Hyunjin worries his excitement may not be welcomed by Lilac and Mystery, might scare the two away even before they get to know Theo.

He's snapped out of his own head when he walks into Felix's back who had stopped in the middle when Theo had too. He mumbles an apology, kissing Felix's shoulder. Peering over his lover's head, Hyunjin gets a better understanding of Theo's behaviour.

The German shepherd is stopped mid action, his front right paw still raised as if unsure if he wants to take a step further or not. In front, Mystery and Lilac are in their defensive stance, hackles raised, ears perked up and head tilted.

Lilac still seems like she's deciding what her reaction should be, presence of Felix and Hyunjin by Theo's side making her relax as seconds tick by. But Mystery, the animal version of the phrase 'act first, think later', takes a step closer, mouth opening to show her teeth in a threatening way and hisses, all the hair raised sky high.

"Woah," Felix exclaims, surprised at his pet's reaction. Hyunjin sighs from behind, forehead resting on of his boyfriend's shoulder. He knew this wasn't going to be as easy as his lover had worded it to be. It was too good to be true.

Theo yelps, jumping back and bumping into Felix's leg. Undeterred by the obstruction that is Felix's legs, he continues to walk backwards, wiggling until he's between Hyunjin's parted legs, safely away from the tiny threatening animal that looks like she'd poke his eyes out. He sits his ass down, looks a little distressed. He yawns and then stomps his front paws, whining when Felix tugs at his leash.

Kkami barks a little at the angry little kitten, ears perked and eyes trained on his brother. Lilac looks confused, eyes set on whatever she could see of Theo through the gap between Felix's legs. Felix steps aside to give his cat the front row view of the cowering pup between his father's legs.

Hyunjin's eyes widen when Mystery lurches towards Theo, but fortunately Felix catches her mid-action, cradling the kitten in his arms. He shoots Hyunjin a very sheepish looking apologetic smile.

"And I thought moving together was going to be difficult," Hyunjin wonders out loud, absent mindedly patting his upset pup.


	3. My cranky tongue tells you about my attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix had taken his eyes off the two idiots for approximately five seconds. _Just a few seconds._ And apparently those few seconds are enough for the disaster to strike.
> 
> For Felix, everything happens in a split second, and leaves him with not enough time to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the third chapter is here!!! And Mystery is ready to cause a havoc.  
> Let's goooo!

Moving in together is inevitable. Felix doesn't let Mystery and Theo's inability to get along together _(no matter how many times they get the two to spend time together)_ get in between his and his lover's plan. Moving in is easy, getting used to each other is easy, compromising and sacrificing is even easier. In fact, everything looks easy in front of the chaos that the pup and kitten duo gets up to every morning, stressing the two working males; Hyunjin swore he saw a few grey hair day before yesterday. Breaking of vases, almost destroying the new couch, killing the newly planted flower plants, tearing up a mat to tiny shreds, spilling Hyunjin's coffee and almost making Felix trip on the staircase, is becoming the new norm in Hwang-Lee household. Just the everyday things.

_It's tiring._

As the days pass by, instead of getting used to Mystery's presence, like the couple had expected, Theo grows more and more terrified of the tiny feline. Only solace is Kkami's timely interference between Theo and Mystery, every morning stopping the things from escalating quickly. And besides, Lilac and Theo have become friends (if the way Lilac actively seeks the pup out every morning is anything to go by), so there's a hope for Theo and Mystery to come around soon. _Fingers crossed._

Hyunjin and Felix are left wondering why exactly Theo was that terrified of the kitten, especially since Mystery hadn't scared or harmed him. They just can't wrap their heads around the fact that their tiny kitten had managed to strike terror in their large pup.   
If Mystery would be chilling with the couple on the couch, Theo would be found sitting by the television, refusing to come any closer when Felix or Hyunjin would call him, huffing and hiding his face under his paws. But as soon as the kitten would be out of the picture, he'd be back to his hyper, attention seeking self, trailing behind either of his parents, basking in the cooing and pats.

The question that had been troubling the couple gets answered one fine evening when Felix returns home earlier than he usually does, a little too tired from the work load.

Grumbling about his ass of a boss, he twists the key, putting extra effort in closing door without making much noise. _Why?_ He doesn't know. He feels like he should, so he does. He was too tired to question his inner selves motives. And boy, is he glad because he's greeted by a very unfamiliar, but not completely unexpected, sight.

Mystery is perched on the arm of the couch like the queen she knows she is, while Theo is hiding (?) behind the arm of the recliner. The kitten appears to be plotting Theo's demise as she stares holes into the pup's soul.

Felix whips his phone out. After a few swiping, scrolling, and clicking, he finally begins to film the antics of the two of his babies. While his two other babies, Kkami and Lilac are nowhere to be seen. He zooms just a little to get a closer and clearer view of Theo and Mystery. He finds himself smiling at the innocent acts of their pup. He looks like a child waiting for his parent to yell for stealing candies late at night.

Theo looks up at Mystery, averting his eyes every time he makes an eye contact with the kitten. He looks guilty as if he had accidentally managed to break something after a whole week of staying clear of anything that's breakable. And maybe that's why Mystery is giving him a stink eye, perhaps getting upset in advance on Felix's behalf for damaging something. Felix wonders what Theo broke this time. He hopes it wouldn't be too important to either him or Hyunjin.

Having enough of the tiny creature shooting draggers, Theo withdraws himself, cowering behind the recliner, away from Mystery's line of vision.  
Mystery isn't Mystery if she doesn't have her ways. And so she stealthily leaps off the couch's arm and onto the arm of the recliner and then landing swiftly and noiselessly on the head rest of the recliner. She settles down, her body language reading smug. She continues drilling holes into Felix's precious baby boy.

A small scrapping calls Felix's attention and he looks towards the source of the noise. There is Lilac, standing between banisters on top of the staircase, looking at him. He waves at the cat and then shoots her a finger heart, but doesn't call her over in hopes that she won't be the cause of the distraction.

He goes back to staring at his screen, where it is showing Mystery sitting still on top of the recliner, unbothered by Lilac's soft meowing in the background. Theo hasn't yelped or made any sort of strangled sound so Felix guesses he has yet to realise the fierce feline has moved even closer to him. Felix feels bad for even finding this entire situation hilarious. His poor baby is scared and here is Felix, biting back a laughter.

He wants to walk further inside to get a better look of what Theo is doing, but then that would catch the troublemaker's attention. So he just settles with vibrating with anticipation, stood in his original spot, hoping for Theo to come out of his hiding so Felix could record him too.

He almost breaks the silence by bursting into chuckles when Theo's head pops up from behind the recliner again, peering cautiously.

Felix bites his lips, trying his absolute best to keep quiet.

When the pup realises that Mystery isn't there, he looks shocked. He slowly withdraws his head, ears flattened against his head. Mystery tracks Theo's movements like a hawk, eyes not moving away from her prey.

Something rubbing against Felix's ankle scares him just a bit, making him jump in the place, thankfully not making any sort of noise that would have alerted the kitten or the pup of his presence. The focus of his camera shifts at the jerky movement, video blurring before auto focusing on Mystery's elegantly swishing tail.

He looks down, Lilac purring deeply while staring wide eyed at her father. Felix's widened soften instantly at the sight of her, lips pulling into a brilliant smile. She must have not liked the fact that Felix hadn't called her and given her smoochies like he always did when the cat would come to welcome him home. He feels bad for ignoring one of his babies like that, contemplates bending and giving Lilac a well deserved head rub for being such a good girl and also for accepting Theo into their small family.

He looks at the screen, looks at the kitten sitting still and Theo still not visible. A few seconds of distraction won't take the fun away, he decides. So, keeping the hand that's holding the phone as still as possible, he leans down, rubbing Lilac's ears and running his hand over her body, the silky fur sliding past against his palm smoothly. He lets the cat rub her head against his palm. Surprisingly he succeeds in not cooing loudly.

Felix had taken his eyes off the two idiots for approximately five seconds. _Just a few seconds._ And apparently those few seconds are enough for the disaster to strike.

For Felix, everything happens in a split second, and leaves him with not enough time to react. _Hell,_ Felix doesn't even realise something is coming for him until that something rams right into him.

While he's busy appreciating Lilac, Theo comes to a sudden realisation that the doom he thought he got rid of, has actually been looming over him this entire time. And when he looks up, Mystery decides it's the best time to strike and hisses at Theo, jumping to her feet and looking more menacing than furious, but still managing to scare Theo and successfully sending the pup flying across the living room and towards where his father is stood – bent slightly at the waist and cooing at Lilac, unaware of the disaster that's catching up to him.

Theo running into him catches Felix completely off guard, which results in him stumbling around to find his balance. Aware of Lilac between his legs has Felix making a conscious effort to not trample the poor cat. His brain does some weird calculations and forgets to relay those information and instructions to his body, so his body is left flailing, hands desperately trying to find something to hold on to avoid falling down.

In the midst of this, his phone has already crashed somewhere and Kkami has made an appearance at the top of staircase, hurrying down the stairs, barking all the while.

Felix's head is spinning, everything is happening too fast, he's left fearing for his life.

He doesn't just crash down on the hard floor, he ends up hitting his head against one of the legs of the small table that Hyunjin had insisted they place for aesthetic purpose. The force he hits his head, the thunk painfully loud to his ears, has Felix's eyesight to blurry before it focuses back on a cowering Theo. He groans in pain, tears gathering in his eyes. In hopes of reducing the blinding pain, he curls on himself, arms wrapping around his head as his head begins to throb violently and his vision begins to float again, stars making an appearance when he closes his eyes. He feels _faint._

Kkami comes rushing, making a distressed whine in his throat, insistently trying to get Felix to uncurl, stuffing his snout between the bends of Felix's arms. Lilac is meowing too, pacing behind Kkami.

The pain is almost unbearable, his head throbbing with an intensity that has Felix sobbing pitifully, helplessly. First time in a while, presence of his pets doesn't dull down Felix's yearning for Hyunjin. He needs his Hyunjin. He sobs freely now, scared and clueless, hurt and helpless. He remains unmoving, hoping for the pain to subdue enough for him to be able to decide his next course of action. His head is floating too much for him to even think clearly.

Kkami's paw comes to rest lightly on his side, as if asking Felix to _say or do anything_ to let him know he was fine. Besides Kkami's whining, everything else is calm. Felix's head hurts and he needs his dog to calm down, so he decides to put his hand out for him to bump his head into it. And Kkami does, removing his paw off when Felix gently runs his hand over his head and behind his ears.

_This is more pain than what it's worth._

Felix just hopes Hyunjin manages to get off work before Felix passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in making of this chapter. But unfortunately, same cannot be said about a human.  
> We sincerely hope the human is doing fine and got the immediate help.
> 
> Heheh
> 
> So, what did you think of dear Mystery and our adorable Theo? What do you think is Mystery's next step?
> 
> (Also, thank you for your sweet gift and comments, Macy~~❤ ILY 💕)


	4. Yeah right next to you, make room for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes across, unsurprisingly, a kitten silently bullying a pup. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Really, what is he going to do with this situation?_ He can't even threaten to punish either of them – not that poor Theo really does anything to warrant threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who was expecting a nice fluffy hyunlix moments in this book.... I just realised how this book is mostly centered around Mystery and Theo when it really should've been around hyunlix? I'm sorry? Forgive me? hahah?

Hyunjin had grown wary of leaving Mystery and Theo together without any supervision, and rightfully so. Apparently even Kkami and Lilac could only do soo much. Knowing Mystery was a tiny hurricane waiting to cause havoc is one thing, but seeing the aftermath of the havoc is another thing all together.

Getting a very frantic call from Seungmin, telling him how Felix was taken to the hospital because he hit his head pretty hard, might not be on top of his worst nightmares, but scared him shitless regardless. Hyunjin had almost sobbed in relief when Minho told him Felix wasn't heavily injured.

So the decision was made to not have Theo and Mystery under the same roof without either of the humans. Their neighbours, a bubbly old couple, had happily agreed to have the kitten with them for a few hours; Hyunjin left for work around 10 and Felix arrived at around 4, it was perfect.

It was obvious that Mystery hadn't been too happy, but she didn't tear their couch open like she did when she was just few months old and would get upset easily. Hyunjin wonders if she understood that it was her own naughtiness that got her in to this situation or if she's grown out of that phase. _(Felix had refused to buy a new couch in fear she'd tear that one as well and Hyunjin still can't get over that fact.)_  
And as for Theo, after tending to his injured boyfriend, Hyunjin had him sit in a corner for twenty minutes. And Theo did, ears drooped, eyes guilty, and head hung low. It hurt Hyunjin to go through it, but it had to be done.

Felix had given the pup and the kitten cold shoulder for two days – _because he's Felix and that's the longest he can last. Frankly, Hyunjin is surprised he even lasted that long_ – before he began showering them in affection.

_(Hyunjin wasn't even exaggerating when he told Chan that he had never seen Theo and Mystery look as much disheartened as they looked during those two days. Chan laughed and told him he had competition in being whipped for Felix and Hyunjin openly agreed.)_

Besides a mild concussion, a painful head bump, a few days of headaches and backaches, Felix got out relatively safe. And Hyunjin can't thank the heaves enough for that.

The things had been relatively calm after the stunt between Mystery and Theo, both treading the waters carefully. Mystery so far hadn't attempted anything _serious_ against Theo again – just hissing whenever they crossed path or meowing until Lilac stopped giving her attention to Theo. But even then, when both were in the same room, Theo continued to maintain the distance, staying few feet away from wherever Mystery had situated herself.

Hyunjin wonders every day, asks himself if he'd have to get used to this or will they ever get along. He's tired of this. Tired of fearing for repeat of the earlier incident, tired of hoping for Theo and Mystery to get along. Honestly, how hard is it to get along?

Thanking Jeongin for the ride, he stumbles towards their front door, nearly walking into it head first. He twists the key and pushes open the door, the feeling of being home after a rough day enveloping him in a very welcoming hug. He takes a deep breath, smiling when the familiar smell of Hyunjin's favourite sesame-ginger beef fills his nose. His stomach grumbles, reminding him of how he had been complaining about being hungry the whole ride home, annoying Jeongin for certain. Making a quick mental note to shoot a text to the younger, apologising and thanking for putting up with the drunk Hyunjin, he lets the door close behind him.

He is welcomed by Felix's voice softly singing along to _Like I'm Gonna Lose You,_ occasionally pausing to whine at Lilac to get her dirty little paws off his cutting board. Feeling truly content and nicely buzzed from cans of beer he and Chan had shared, he begins to gently sway to the slow melody, rolling his shoulders and snapping at appropriate intervals. Coming home to his loved one enjoying himself is the best thing, he decides, swishing his hips from side to side to the rhythmic beat of the drum. Ten times better than coming home to a hurt and shaken boyfriend, he bitterly thinks.

A long gutteral sound emerging from the depths of his empty stomach has him slipping his shoe off and getting rid of the backpack and beanie, immediately beelining towards the kitchen, passing by the living room. He can't wait to dive into the stir-fry that's just waiting for Hyunjin to ravish. _Lord, has Hyunjin told Felix how much he loves him today?_ Well, he'll have to remind Felix of that.

He back paddles, peering into the living room, squinting his eyes. He comes across, unsurprisingly, a kitten silently bullying a pup. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Really, what is he going to do with this situation?_ He can't even threaten to punish either of them – not that poor Theo really does anything to warrant threats.

Mystery is majestically sprawled smack in the centre of Theo's bed, grooming herself as the pup, sat by the coffee table, watches her, probably in hopes of having his bed back. Hyunjin sighs, disappointed in their kitten. Mystery pauses mid grooming, looks over at the owner of the bed and hisses, making Theo jump in surprise and let out a muffled yelp. Unbothered, Mystery goes back to her grooming, one leg raised up. If she could speak, Hyunjin is sure she'd tell Theo he's nothing but the dirt on her shoes. Uh, well, on her _paws._

Hyunjin's left eye twitches. _Oh, how done Hyunjin is._ He really didn't think their Mystery was capable of things like these. One day, just one day, Hyunjin can't have without Mystery trying something. The pleasant buzz is already wearing off and Hyunjin feels the exhaustion finally seeping into his bones.

Determined, he walks towards the kitten, catching both of the pets' attention in the process. Mystery stretches herself on Theo's bed, eyes meeting Hyunjin's, meowing innocently at her father. On the other side of the room, Theo looks just as happy to see him, his tail wagging widely.

He picks the kitten up by her scruff, making her meow in surprise. "Every single day you've to stir something up, don't you," he hisses tiredly, walking towards where Mystery's bed is, baby blue and with her toys spread around it. He deposits her there, tapping her nose for a good measure.

"You're becoming really naughty, Mystery. Such behaviour won't be tolerated henceforth." The kitten meows, mildly shook.

Hyunjin twists to look at Theo, patting the floor next to him, asking him to come closer. Theo, excited at the attention, comes skipping only to skid to a stop a little further away from where Hyunjin and Mystery are. He whines, raising his paws and acting as if an invisible barrier was stopping him from obeying Hyunjin. _He really was adamant on maintaining that distance, huh?_ Hyunjin breathes in, defeated and tired of Theo's dramatics and Mystery's stubbornness.

Ready to tell the kitten off for her headache worthy behaviour, he turns back to the endearing tiny headache, who is still where she was sat, gawking at Hyunjin in disbelief.

"Hyunjinie? Is that you?" Felix calls out, screeching immediately after, already going on another spiral about how he's not going to give Lilac any ear rubs if she doesn't stop with her antics.

"Yeah, shortcake, it's me!" Hyunjin replies back, not sure if Felix even heard him over his own distressed rambling regarding Lilac's habit of stealing food from right under Felix's nose.

They're a mess. _A chaos_. Hyunjin wonders who thought it would be a good idea to have Hyunjin, a lover of dogs and owner of two, fall for Felix, a lover of cats and owner of two. This was a lovely disaster waiting to happen. He then wonder how it would have been if they didn't have pets. Would they still have been this stressed, occasionally questioning if it was a good move to live in together? He shakes his head, smiling softly. It would have been boring, sad and maybe lonely without Kkami, Theo, Lilac and Mystery. Not to forget they met because Kkami thought it was a good idea to chase Felix around in the park on his evening walk.  
He chuckles fondly. However chaotic their babies might be, Felix and he'd love them just the same. Hyunjin loves his family just as they are and doesn't wish for it to change.

Overwhelmed with the new emotion, he rubs his knuckles over Mystery's body, giving the offended little thing a good belly rub. "I love you despite everything," he cooes. Then he gets on his feet to trot towards the pup, allowing Theo to jump over him, his paws pressed against his chest. He kisses his forehead, "Yes my baby, I missed you too and I love you too!" A happy bark and a few licks.

"Oh my fucking god, Lilac! I might just chop your paw off accidently one of these days!"


	5. I'll be on guard around you, snarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All through the craziness, Felix just sits unmoving, looking aghast, his hands still raised up in the air in defence when Theo had pounced on him. He blinks at the overgrown pup in his lap. Theo blinks back, leans forward and licks the side of his father's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of you might have even realised that I was supposed to update this yesterday, but stupid me forgot. But it's okay, I'll just drop one today and one tomorrow!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sure, it's just been three days since the bed incident, but Hyunjin can say confidently that Mystery has learnt her lesson and has yet to occupy Theo's bed again. She is instead, time and again, found lounging in Kkami's bed. But Kkami doesn't mind, plopping right down on the kitten whenever he wants to nap, resulting in a hissy Mystery retreating to her own bed. Kkami is the absolutely perfect solution to Mystery's attitude, Hyunjin concludes.

Hyunjin had thought that would be the last of Mystery's antics, but by the looks of it, the kitten has a few tricks up her paws. Hyunjin isn't happy.

Mystery seems to have found a new way of asserting her dominance over the pup. She now, instead of hissing at Theo or sleeping in his bed, cuddles upto her human of choice, forcing Theo to stay away from that human. It's usually Hyunjin that Mystery uses as her prop for the small game, Felix too busy for her games – arriving home late and leaving early. It hurts Hyunjin to see Theo watching Mystery curling in Hyunjin's lap wistfully, blinking innocently at his father.

 _Good lord_. When is Mystery going to give up and move on to actually accepting Theo as a part of the family. Hyunjin really can't wait for her rebellious phase to end soon.

He observes as the kitten climbs in his lap and then into Felix's, walking in a lazy circle to find a good position. Felix looks at Hyunjin, amused that Mystery actually chose to ignore Hyunjin for a change. Hyunjin immediately knew that Felix, unintentionally, was going to be Mystery's apprentice in the mission to annoy Theo.

Mystery originally had been napping on the cushion besides Hyunjin, occasionally asking for a good belly rub while the two humans watched the movie. It was their movie night and today's request had come from Felix. "High school musical because I feel sappy," he had sleepily declared proceeding to force Hyunjin to sing along with him.

As soon as the movie had ended, and Hyunjin had freed himself from his boyfriend's clutches, Mystery immediately came over to Felix to fill in the empty space on his lap that Hyunjin had left.

The kitten meows innocently, blinking up at Felix. _Hyunjin rolls his eyes._ Mystery might think she's being sleek, but Hyunjin had already noticed that the kitten had only moved herself when Theo had curled himself by Felix's feet.

Hopefully, whatever prank Mystery is thinking of pulling won't end with either of the humans or Theo injured.

Despite his initial apprehension, Hyunjin watches on in fond exhasparation the way Mystery curls up in Felix's lap, kneeding at her father's thigh and yawning, ready to continue her nap in his lap now that Hyunjin's head isn't occupying it any longer. Lilac and Kkami are curled in Kkami's bed, both asleep long before the movie had even ended. Hyunjin shakes his head, changing the channel to a news one. He wraps his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him a little closer, liking the way Felix smelled –so fresh and soft– and felt –warm and homey– in his arms.

The kitten yawns again, purring deep in her chest when Felix takes to scratching under her chin. Hyunjin's other hand also finds a perch on Mystery's head, abandoning the remote in favour of patting her tiny head in pure endearment. However much of a chaos the kitten was, she was still Hyunjin's baby and he'll love her no matter what.

Theo, completely unaware of the kitten's intention and presence, snores away, clueless to what is to follow soon. The kitten doesn't seem to appreciate Theo's unawareness, and so takes to meowing. Theo's ears do perk up, but he makes no move, still asleep. Mystery meows louder this time, almost as if she's yelling at the pup to wake up. The action has immediate result.

The fourth loud and stern meow is followed by Theo scrambling to get to his feet, scaring both Felix and Hyunjin in the process, and then bolting to the other side of the room at the sight of the kitten immensely close to his face.

Chuckling at the scene is inevitable for Hyunjin, as he continues to thoroughly enjoy the show their pets were putting on. A feeling of amusement bubbles up when his eyes find Theo's confused ones.

Felix carries on with his patting session, staring a little confused at the off behaviour of the pup. He adjusts Mystery in his lap, running his hand down her entire body once. Mystery purrs rather loudly, too loud for a simple gesture of smoothing out her fur, flicking her tail and glancing at the utterly confused pup. Hyunjin almost laughs loudly. _Is she really trying to make Theo jealous?_

Hyunjin has yet to see Theo get overly upset over Mystery's antics. Usually, he'd just sit and watch the tiny animal mess around, asserting her dominance, all the while either cowering in fear, or yelping to get either of his parent's attention or even just sitting absolutely defeated. But Hyunjin has yet to to see the pup act aggressively or even return the favour of walking like the baddest bitch _(well, technically, dog)_ in town.

But the funnier part was that Mystery's faulty kitty plan was working. The more Felix cooed at her, the more restless Theo got, whining and chuffing to make Felix stop treating the spawn of Satan like something precious.

Hyunjin raises his eyebrow curiously, _is Felix really not realising the show of affection he was putting on was the cause of Theo's rather agitated actions?_  
Theo chuffs again.   
A glance at Felix let's Hyunjin know that he knew what he was doing, understood that Felix just wanted to see how long it would take Theo to retaliate, that is _if_ he ever retaliated.

_And, boy, did he retaliate._

A short scoff at his boyfriend and kitten's plan, Hyunjin turns his head to continue watching the evening news, something about robbers leaving their license behind while hauling their asses to safety. _Idiots._ Even before the reporter on the crime sight could get back to the reporter in the studio, Theo's patience runs thin, as he let out a sharp bark.   
It was not his usually playful bark. Not the one he uses to get Kkami to play with him, Hyunjin observes in slight apprehension, neither the kind he does when he wants to go out. Not even the one he does to tell Hyunjin he wants attention. This one is more of a warning. A _promise_ of repercussion for invading his territory, for trying to steal his favourite human.

Hyunjin's observations must be true because even Mystery looks alarmed and that's the last kind of reaction she has in a situation that involves Theo.

He barely has enough time to tear his eyes from a very alarmed Mystery to the growling Theo. The next thing he knows, Theo is already charging towards Felix, still growling, and, even before Hyunjin realises what is happening –the thought of Theo actually harming Felix just surfacing to the front of his mind– Theo is already eye-to-eye with Felix.

He does a mini pounce and lands with his back paws on the floor and front ones on Felix's knees, growling threateningly right in Mystery's face, his mouth pulled back in a snarl, terrifying canines glinting under the dim lights, the sight of which honestly would've sent Hyunjin scurrying away if Theo wasn't their own, if he didn't really know his own puppy, didn't know that the pup could never intentionally harm him or Felix under any circumstances.

It has the desired effect; Mystery launches – _and he means launches!_ – off Felix's lap under a second, practically flying halfway across the room. And Hyunjin is left wondering if he just saw a cat fly.  
The kitten lands somewhere behind – Hyunjin isn't sure where exactly, too busy dying to bother with such pointless and irrelevant detail. In Hyunjin's, and maybe even in Kkami and Lilac's, humble opinion _(if their unbothered, lazy reaction has anything to say)_ Mystery had it coming. Everybody has their limits and, guess, Mystery parading all over Theo's favourite people was his last straw. _Deserved_.

All through the craziness, Felix just sits unmoving, looking aghast, his hands still raised up in the air in defence when Theo had pounced on him. He blinks at the overgrown pup in his lap. Theo blinks back, leans forward and licks the side of his father's face. Satisfied, he pulls back, panting happily now, glad to have his human's attention on him and not on that creature who thinks she owns everything.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Hyunjin finally rolls off the couch, stomach aching from laughing hard, tears streaming down. The thud shocks everyone, Felix's worried voice asking if he was okay. Hyunjin's only response is laughing even harder.

_Lord, he loves his disfunctional family._


	6. Let's play forever until we cross the rainbow bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Hwang Hyunjin lost it, finally? Has Mystery lost it? Is the world coming to an end? Can someone please fill Hyunjin on what he missed?
> 
> Dear lord, he was gone for half an hour and suddenly the world had begun to rotate on a whole different axis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! I hope you had an amazing day/are having an amazing day!!💓  
> Here's the second to last chapter of this book!!!😌😌 
> 
> Take a moment to first think about what Mystery might be upto today and then proceed with the chapter, because today she definitely has a trick up her paw ;)

"Impatient little brat," he mutters. Even to his ears it sounds fond, much too fond for a kitten who had jumped right out of his arm, scratching his wrist in the process, as soon as the door had closed behind them. _A brat indeed._ Putting away his keys and backpack, he calls out to Theo, expecting a wild pup to make an appearance, ready to be showered in attention after being left home alone for few hours. That's was just how Theo was. Always excited. Always cute.

Confused when Theo didn't make an appearance soon enough, he whistles. It is strange that Theo hadn't come to greet him at the front door itself. He calls out to the pup again, standing very still and listening to any sound that would indicate where the pup had vanished to. The familiar creaking of the backdoor has Hyunjin sprinting out of the living room and towards their kitchen, already dreading what was to come.

As expected, he finds Theo in the backyard, the door swinging gently in the breeze, creaking with each movement. Theo, as Hyunjin finds out, is busy digging into their flower bed, completely distroying the relatively new flower plants they had planted only a few weeks ago. The tiny plants lay buried in the pile of soil, looking as hopeless as Hyunjin felt in that moment. The petals were spread all around the pup, the buds of the flowers barely hanging onto the branches that look like they've withstood a storm. The soil is sprinkled around the bed as well, the greens of the lawn hardly visible through the thick pile of brown. The carefully trimmed bushes barely have any leaves on them, the leaves having fallen in a sad excuse of a circle of protection around the leafless bushes.

Hyunjin almost sobs, distressed at the sight.

Not only is Felix's hard work ruined, even the lawn they had spent time on grooming looked worse for wear. To add to that, Theo was covered in soil, his paws definitely caked with dirt from how vigorously and deep he's been digging.

The delicate plant of Jasmine tilts with every added digging that the German shepherd does, uprooting a few of the plants that had just began to flower as well. Panicked, Hyunjin yells with all his might, his voice loud and stern, "Theo!"

The pup jumps back, eyes immediately darting to Hyunjin. The jasmine plant stops tilting, not in the danger of getting uprooted. He can now see the roots of the plant and how they're slightly damaged. He doesn't know much about plants, but he hopes that won't kill the flower plants. It's also Felix's favourite one, affectionately named, Bokie.

He sighs, tired and frustrated at how his day is shaping to be. Dropping his jacket on the chair, he stomps out the door, pushing the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbow on the way. "You stupid child, what are you doing?"

He isn't angry, not yet. He's just disappointed, frustrated, tired, hungry and doesn't want to think about Felix's reaction. They're always unpredictable. Frankly, maybe Hyunjin is just mildly pissed to see Theo re-enact the exact same thing he had done a month ago, managing to distroy the plants _again._

Hyunjin was right when he had predicted the disgusting state Theo's paws would be in; they really are caked with the damp soil, pieces of grass stuck to them and his snout is sprinkled with brown of the soil. Judging by the way he avoids his human's eyes, head hung low, tail wedged between his legs, he knows he's is in big trouble.

The pup tries to escape Hyunjin's clutches, but the human is faster and Hyunjin manages to grab him by his collar, dragging a (weakly) protesting German shepherd towards the the tiny tap by the backdoor. A single stern _behave_ is enough to have Theo stop all his movements obediently and stand still, letting Hyunjin wash his paws and snout.

Hyunjin watches the muddy water flow across the stone and into the lawn. The soil gets easily washed having not yet dried, but some still stubbornly sticks between the fur and onto his skin.

Hyunjin has had a stressful day at work; uninspired, unsatisfactory dance routines, approaching deadlines and unnecessary pressure. And coming home to find his pup destroying the flower bed and bushes that Hyunjin and his boyfriend had worked hard to grow and groom was the last straw.

He closes his eyes; breathe in, breathe out. Relax. It's not the end of the world.

He really hopes Felix wouldn't be disheartened by Theo's acts. He had been upset the last this had happened, but he hadn't put as much work as he had put in these days. Good lord, Hyunjin just wanted to have a peaceful evening.

Done getting rid of as much of soil he could, Hyunjin ushers Theo to the bath, making sure he didn't trail dirt the entire way. He'd hate to add mopping on his list of _'things I originally didn't plan on doing, but here we're anyway'_. He gets the pup in to the shower, instructing him to stay where he was while Hyunjin goes to retrieve Theo's stuff.

Lilac is standing right outside the bathroom, swishing her tail, confused why her father hadn't called for her or come to greet her. "I'll be back with lots of cuddles," Hyunjin promises, patting the cat and hurrying away to start on the daunting task. All he wanted was to come home, warm up his food and nap until Felix and Kkami got home.

…

After the tiring bath time –full of Hyunjin swearing at the littlest inconvenience, Theo letting him bath him without any resistance, obediently moving his body to allow his father to wash him properly, Theo emptying half the bottle of soap by accidentally knocking it out of Hyunjin's hold, Hyunjin's hair getting wet and having to suffer through the remaining bath time– Hyunjin sighs, collapsing heavily against the glass wall of the shower. It's done, he thinks, smiling weakly at the wet and sad pup.

What Hyunjin had missed due to the fogged glasses of the shower was Boo sneaking into the bathroom, lazying around, waiting for Theo to be done.

So it's understandable that he almost jumps out his skin when the first thing he sees after opening the glass door is their black furred kitten, sprawled across the soft, pale purple mat, her tail swishing high in the air. She meows, acknowledging Hyunjin, getting up to rub her face against the human's legs, purring. Hyunjin pats her gently, ignoring his heart thudding wildly in his chest after the small scare.

He retrieves Theo's towels from the cabinet under the sink, gently running his fingers over the 'Theo' that's sewed into one of its corner. He kicks Mystery out when she tries to lick the water off of a damp pup.

The ticked off feeling that had been sitting heavily under Hyunjin's skin, melts away when Theo nuzzles into his palm, happily accepting the head rubs. He dries him much more gently, all the while alternating between softly scolding Theo and telling him how he was a good boy for being soo obedient. It's near impossible to be angry at Theo.

Hopefully Felix also won't be too heart broken at the state of his precious garden. They've a lot more years to grow another garden together, Hyunjin thinks sappily. He can't help but think about the blush that would be blooming on the apples of Felix's cheeks when Hyunjin tells him that. _His sweet, sweet baby._

Done drying Theo, he lets the pup free after making sure all the doors were securely locked and Theo had no way of yeeting himself into yet another problem that would only guarantee more headaches for Hyunjin.

…

Surprisingly, Felix and Kkami aren't home by the time Hyunjin is done taking a bath. And he briefly mourns the fact that he won't get to cuddle Felix after a long, exhausting day. Such a shame, Hyunjin was in a mood for some hugs and kisses.

He looks at the garden through the balcony in their room, wincing at the reminder of the destroyed state of it. From up there, he notes, it doesn't look as bad as it does from up close. He doesn't know if that's a good thing, or bad. Well, no point crying over the spilled milk.

A towel around his neck, damp hair hanging in his eyes, he descends the steps, his stomach growling at the prospect of some real food. He isn't a picky eater but he's craving some egg rolls. But he's also too hungry to actually make anything from scratch, so those dumplings they ordered yesterday should do. They weren't even half as good as the restaurant was bragging to be. But a beggar can't be a chooser, so Hyunjin will have to settle for those mediocre dumplings.

In the last three months he has moved into their new home, he's hardly ever come home to a silence this thick. A silence of this kind is almost unheard for him, especially with Mystery and Theo always off to something or the other. If not them then there's his boyfriend puttering around their house, occasionally singing loudly or scolding one of their troublemakers.

This silence is unsettling. So he makes a quick detour to the living room, peeking his head to find Lilac sitting stiffly onto the couch, stare unwavering. So he looks at whatever that has Lilac's attention.

And what he sees, takes him by surprise, makes him almost wonder if he had fallen asleep while showering. On instinct, he rubs at his eyes, not completely believing what he sees; his eyes could _totally_ be deceiving him. Hyunjin can't comprehend the scene in front of him. Doesn't know how to process the sight.

Is Mystery really licking at a very upset Theo's head? Is Mystery cuddled upto Theo on her own will? Is Theo letting Mystery come that close to him? Is Theo not scared of Mystery anymore? Is Ms. _I-fucking-hate-this-disgusting-creature-they-call-Theo_ Mystery grooming the pup she was so adamant on not accepting as part of their new family? Has Hwang Hyunjin lost it, finally? Has Mystery lost it? Is the world coming to an end? Can someone please fill Hyunjin on what he missed?

Dear lord, he was gone for half an hour and suddenly the world had begun to rotate on a whole different axis.

He blinks rapidly in disbelief, looking back at Lilac. The cat is perched on the couch, watching the duo in slight apprehension. Hyunjin understands her apprehension, honestly.

He pinches himself, biting back a pained whine, because _holy shit_ , this is real and not a drill! This is happening! It's really happening! Theo and Mystery are getting on well! _Finally!_

Hyunjin unlocks his phone, vibrating with uncontained excitement, beginning to record it all to make sure this isn't just a fever dream. He makes sure to stay closer to the wall in case Mystery pulls another of her deadly prank and scares Theo, making him run wildly into Hyunjin and knocks him down too. Basically, he doesn't want another episode of what happened two months ago.

Even his phone doesn't lie, the screen showing exactly how carefully Mystery treats Theo; licking at his nose, at his ears, nuzzling into Theo's warm fur and purring. Hyunjin can't believe this. Were the two friends all along and were just putting on a show when their humans were home? To fool the couple and entertain themselves? He wishes the two traitors could talk because Hyunjin has some serious questions that needs answers. _ASAP_.

Theo is relaxed and that makes Hyunjin relax, his shoulders losing their tension. (when were they even this tensed? Hyunjin didn't notice it.) He let's Mystery do whatever the kitten decides necessary, simply lying and dozing in and out of sleep. His ears don't perk up even though Hyunjin knows he heard him come down. Maybe he is upset at Hyunjin. _Well, Theo, too bad, Hyunjin wasn't the one digging up a hole in the beautiful garden._

Lilac though, unlike Theo, on noticing Hyunjin's presence, jumps off the couch and trots towards him, rubbing her head against her human's legs. But her father is too busy filming a once in a million year event. _Mystery comforting Theo?_ Now, that's a cause Hyunjin can get behind.

Mystery continues to groom a freshly showered Theo, curled against the pup, until he manages to falls asleep, probably tired from doing unnecessary digging, getting yelled, and then taking a bath with a very passive-aggressive Dad. It does sound tiring. And Hyunjin hopes he doesn't repeat it. _Like ever._

Lilac meows a little aggressively this time, headbutting Hyunjin's ankle, and then proceeding to try and climb Hyunjin's legs, her nails digging through his sweatpants. Cooing, he picks the cat up, pausing the recording and already getting ready to send it to Felix.

Oh, Hyunjin can't wait for Felix to see this


	7. Can I be a pet by your side for 24 hours straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Hyunjin thought that all the problem would settle down after the two pets made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Here's the last chapter of this work! Enjoy!🙊

Hyunjin is lounging on the bed, scrolling through his Instagram, liking and commenting on his friends' posts and stories. He raises his head when the door opens, showing him the outline of his boyfriend, messy hair and swimming in too big of a shirt.

"I'm so tired, Hyunjin," he whines, waddling towards Hyunjin's side of bed. "But I'm not sleepy."

Hyunjin locks his phone and unceremoniously dumps it on the nightstand, welcoming the love of his life in his arms. He helps the younger climb over him, gently guiding his uncoordinated limbs under the covers, moving to adjust Felix's head in the crook of his neck.

"Is my angel feeling restless?" He takes to running his fingers through his hair. It always helps ease Felix's thoughts.

Felix nod. "It's done. And yet my mind won't quit." Hyunjin's hand stills for a split second when Felix's cold hands creep under his sweatshirt.

"How was it?" Hyunjin doesn't particularly mind the wandering hands so he doesn't reign them in. In fact, he hopes it leads somewhere. It's been a long time anything has happened between them, Theo and Mystery always doing something to strip away the sexually charged atmosphere. And now that their conflict has resolved, he hopes for some relief after having suffered blue balls one too many times.

"They were all impressed. Jisung and Seungmin readily joined my team, so there's that. The budget they've given isn't very impressive. Neither is the deadline. But I've the best of bests on my team, so can't exactly complain, you know?"

Hyunjin hums, his own fingers trailing from Felix's nape to his jaw. He tips his chip up to drop a chaste kiss on his lips. He feels him smile. "I'm sure you'll do well," he whispers against his lips. Reassuring comes easy since he knows Felix's strengths will be coming out to play during this project. He knows Felix's strength is managing the money, investing the limited cash in things without compromising the quality in his haste for quantity.

Felix giggles, burying his face in Hyunjin's neck. Shaking his head, Hyunjin drops a kiss on top of Felix's still damp hair, the soothing smell of green apples and cinnamon evading his senses.

The fingers don't linger too long in the safer territory, the blunt nails dragging across his chest, getting closer to where Hyunjin would really appreciate them to be.

It gets quiet then, Felix breathing shallowly into his ears, making Hyunjin gulp in anticipation. It really must have been a long time, because they haven't even started and Hyunjin already feels his stomach roll in excitement of what is to follow, feels himself grow at mere prospect of getting to devour his lover at a pace he'd set later on. Usually he's all about taking time to push Felix closer and closer to the edge, but today he's too sexually frustrated for the pace Felix is moving at. He only breathes in and out, lets Felix lead the game of give and take, even though he very much would appreciate if his boyfriend hurried the hell up.

Hyunjin's fingers tighten around Felix's nape, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Felix nibbling under his jaw, fingers sliding over his lower abdomen at a snail's pace. Not being able to control himself any longer, within a blink of an eye, Hyunjin has Felix naked under him, his shirt and pjs discarded somewhere at the foot of the bed. He has a sudden urge to ruin him as he watches his lover smile all too innocent for someone whose hand is wrapped around a cock.

Letting out a chuckle in disbelief, Hyunjin dips low, pulling Felix in a heated kiss. Felix's free hand flies to his hair, tugging at them everytime Hyunjin bites at his lips. His other hand works Hyunjin to a full length, the arousal tainting every syllable of his thought. Hyunjin coaxes his lover's mouth open, licking into it, not relenting even when Felix whimpers and moans, swallowing it all like a starved animal.

He sits up on his knees, pulls his own shirt off. Moonlight shines beautifully on Felix, bathing his lean body in the silver. He groans, palming himself though his short. "Fuck, baby, you look soo good spread out like this for me." Groaning, he kicks his shorts off too, moving to cage the younger under him. Felix spreads his legs to fit Hyunjin better between them.

Just as he makes a move to put the plan of wrecking his sweet, little Felix into oblivion, the darkness of the room gets slightly illuminated as the hallway light seeps into the bedroom. Annoyed, Hyunjin pulls away to peer over his shoulder. Felix also gets on his elbow to see who had taken a free ticket to their private show.

Hyunjin looks at the culprits, a certain overgrown pup and a certain badbitch kitten, both looking at their humans curiously. He feels Felix move a little frantically under him and something warm and smooth slides up the back of his legs, up his ass and then over his back.

Duvet.

Felix was covering them from their pets' eyes, who, should Hyunjin remind, roam naked. _(Except for Mystery probably, because she is always happy to wear the tiny sweaters Felix knits for her. Cutie.)_

"Go, be a nuisance somewhere else." He makes a shooing gesture, sheets sliding down a little due to the movement. But no worries, Felix fixes it hurriedly, worried Hyunjin might flash something. "I'm about to have a sexy time."

They don't move, both adamantly staring at Hyunjin, as if challenging him to have his sexy time with them there. _Stubborn little brats._ He narrows his eyes at them, if they want, they can stay. Not like they'll understand what would conspire between the two humans, wouldn't understand Felix's gargled pleas to go faster and harder. _It's fine,_ Hyunjin finds himself thinking, _they won't be defiling them._

With that thought in mind and decision made, the Korean swoops down to continue the ministration he had began, bruising the skin around Felix's neck, knowing that his lover would be reminded of them everytime it'll sting.

But Felix is pushing at his chest, shaking his head. "No, no, we're not doing this with the two here."

"Why— are you serious?" Hyunjin stares at Felix, unimpressed.

And much to Hyunjin's chagrin, Mystery and Theo walk further into the room, the kitten already climbing up their bed and curling by Felix's feet. While, Theo walks towards Felix's side of the bed, plopping by the nightstand, staring at Hyunjin. He looks too happy to be here right now and Hyunjin doesn't appreciate it.

He finds himself observing his lover, who's still spread out under him prettily. Felix seriously isn't going to leave Hyunjin hanging like this again, is he? That's just not fair, it isn't even Hyunjin's mistake this time (like many other times) that the two decided it was perfect time to spend some quality family time! No one ever told him that having pets is going to take a toll on his sexual life.

Felix blushes, the pink of his ears prominent against his sprayed dark hair under the moonlight. "I'm sorry, Jinnie, but I just—"

Sighing, Hyunjin kisses his nose, bringing a hand to brush away his hair and then caressing his cheek. Will Hyunjin be able to hold anything against Felix, ever? "Hey, hey, it's fine. Don't get worked up, it's fine if you don't want to continue."

He nods, running his nails over Hyunjin's chest. Felix looking at him with hooded eyes, his lips red and swollen has Hyunjin's cock coming to life and he bites his tongue. _God, just how desparate is he?_

"It's that... I won't be able to look them in the eye, you know. _But!_ I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll ask Seung to take them in for a few hours, I'm sure he or Jisung won't mind," he rambles, avoiding Hyunjin's eyes, instead staring at his own hands as they maps out the Korean's upper body.

Hyunjin sighs. "What if I kicked them o—"

Lilac meows into the dark of the room, and Hyunjin gives up, his head burying into Felix's neck. He had been thinking of kicking Mystery and Theo out, but looks like the other two have also come to join their family time. Hyunjin can't believe these are his babies. 

On a second thought, _babies?_ More like bunch of cockblocks.

Immediately Felix wraps his arms around him, kissing his bare shoulder in an apology. He giggles, pressing another one to his neck. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He hums, "You better." He doesn't move and Felix doesn't push him.

And Hyunjin thought that all the problem would settle down after the two pets made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who supported the book till it's end (👀 I'm looking at you, Macy) and I seriously hope that you guys enjoyed it. If it wasn't your cup of tea and for whatever reason still stuck till the end, thank you and hope you find a book of your taste. (If not, you're always welcomed to request one from me ;D hehe) (only hyunlix or seunglix or jeonglix though 👀)
> 
> Anyway, have an amazing day! 💎 And stay safe and healthy ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you thought of the chapter! Comments make me happy and motivated, hence they're highly welcomed!!!!💛 Also, consider leaving a kudo if you liked this story! It would mean a lot~~!  
> (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> (I recently got [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hoonhao_love) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonhao_love) so, yeah!!!!😳)
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
